harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Salem Witches' Institute
Wizarding school In an interview JKR said Ameerican wizards have a wizarding school which is mentioned in book 4. Isn´t this the proof that the Salem Witches Institute is a school? --Rodolphus 13:24, 20 June 2009 (UTC) American magic school No, because there's a definite mention of an American magical school in book 4, and it isn't the Salem Witches' Institute - "Bill had a pen-friend at a school in Brazil". The Women's Institute is a famous British institution which was very much in the news at the time JKR was writing Goblet of Fire, after one branch produced a seniors' arty nudey calendar to raise money for charity. 00:04, July 4, 2010 (UTC) whitehound I live in america and by that US. Brazil is south america. If she was refering to bills friend she would've said south america. America=US northamerica= contenent south america=other continet. ANd I did some research and there is a salem witchs institute An Aside It's funny that in the Harry Potter world the Salem Witch trials may well have been justified, there may well have been real witches there so to speak. There were even more back in England. Definitely enough to stir up a lot of hatred of muggles! But anyone who visits Salem will quickly discover that they still feel awful about it and are trying hard to put it behind them. I am fascinated by the way Salem High School has their witch logo on absolutely everything. Memorial Day parade last month -- their marching band comes down the street with a huge banner with a witch on a broomstick. The Salem Witches' Institute is practically obligated to name their Quidditch team "The Fighting Muggles". Circaea 16:32, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Giles Corey? Is the bit about Giles Corey possibly being an actual 'witch' and placing a curse on the city something from an interview with Rowling? Jorlem (talk) 04:32, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Location I believe it would be impossible for the Institute to be in Salem. It's way too over populated. I think it should be listed as unknown. It makes more sense to me that the school would be named after the Witch Trials, but there's no way it could be in the real Salem Massachusetts. 08:14, February 28, 2015 (UTC) :They could hide Diagon Alley, St. Mungo's, and the Ministry of Magic inside London, which is far more heavily populated. - Nick O'Demus 10:10, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Salem I would like to mention that there are two cities called Salem in the United States. First, the well known one in Massachussetts; But there is also one in Oregon, the capital city of the aforementioned state. I realize that this is not likely, but I would like to add it as a possibility, as it offends me that no one thinks of Salem Oregon when they hear Salem. Kaesy Mereida Rowle (talk) 03:22, March 30, 2015 (UTC) :Also, Salem Village is now the Town of Danvers...the alleged witches didn't even live in the current Town of Salem. Not a school JK Rowling just revealed the institute was not a magic school :) https://twitter.com/jk_rowling/status/607275327111458816 Lady Junky 20:17, June 6, 2015 (UTC)